


El objeto de la suerte

by Natsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Takao y Midorima se acuerda un poco tarde,por lo que no sabe que regalarle.Tras una búsqueda un poco rápida y agitada,encuentra el regalo perfecto.Pero ¿Takao lo aceptará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El objeto de la suerte

Pip pip-pip pip- pip pip

Ah, la estúpida alarma tenía que despertarlo. Cuando el molesto pitido se hace cada vez más fuerte, Midorima no tiene otra solución que apagar el dichoso aparato. Pero para eso necesita primero encontrar sus lentes. Tantea con su mano derecha la mesita de luz que hay junto a su cama y cuando los encuentra y apaga el despertador, el sonido ya le perforó los oídos.   
Se sienta en su cama y se masajea las sienes. Se levanta y se dirige al baño, para darse una buena ducha y para por fin despertarse. Se lima las uñas de la mano izquierda para que estén todas parejas y luego se dispone a vendar cada dedo, minuciosamente, para que nada influya sobre su suerte. 

Querido canceriano: Tu objeto de la suerte de hoy es una goma de borrar con una estrella, le informa Oha-Asa, y no olvides de relacionarte con Escorpio, ya que hoy puede ser un día muy especial. 

¿Día muy especial? ¿Para los escorpianos? Shintarou se enconge de hombros pero luego la bombilla de su cerebro se prende de pronto. Hoy es 21 de noviembre… ¡El cumpleaños de Takao! 

Rápidamente consulta el horóscopo de Takao y se fija que su objeto de la suerte es una camiseta azul marino ¿Una camiseta? ¿No podía ser cualquier otro objeto, como por ejemplo un hipopótamo, una rana, lo que sea? Bueno, pensándolo bien si le daba una camiseta podía poner de excusa que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños. Qué pena que era domingo y la tienda en la que siempre compra sus objetos esté cerrada.

A las 9 a.m abría el centro comercial, para lo cual solo faltaba media hora, por lo que decide salir e ir caminando. Cuando llega lo primero que hace es ir a la primera tienda que se cruza que vende artículos escolares. Pero para su desgracia no venden gomas de borrar con una estrella. ¿Tan difícil es conseguir una? 

Sigue recorriendo el centro comercial y cuando encuentra una librería, encuentra su preciado objeto de la suerte del día, aunque la cara que le puso el dependiente no fue muy agradable ya que al parecer que un joven pida una goma de borrar con una estrella no es muy común.

Ahora sí, con su objeto de la suerte en la mano, solo falta encontrar el regalo de Takao. Entra en cada tienda de ropa, pregunta en cada una si venden camisetas azul marino pero no. Las dependientas levantan una ceja cuando Shintarou pide expresamente que sea azul marino. Hay camisetas azul océano, azul zafiro, verde azulado, violeta azulado, azul “e-mail“-¿qué tipo de color es ese?- pero ninguna de color azul marino. “Llévele de cualquier azul, si la diferencia no se nota” le dicen las comerciantes. Midorima no sabe en cuánto puede interferir un color en la suerte pero prefiere no intentarlo.

Aunque no sea muy expresivo con las palabras, sí lo es con sus acciones y a Kazunari le quiere dar un regalo especial, ya que él siempre está ahí, a su lado, dispuesto a llevarlo en carro cada vez que se lo pide. Por fuera Takao refunfuña diciendo que la próxima vez le tocará a él pero Midorima sabe que en el fondo, y aunque nunca lo reconozca, a Takao le gusta llevarlo.

Luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, después de tantos entrenamientos y juegos compartidos, Midorima descubre que siente algo por Takao, algo más allá de la amistad pero no tan fuerte. 

No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras reflexionaba sobre Takao y él, había salido del centro y se dirigía para su casa. Ya pensaría en qué regalarle. 

Luego de almorzar algo rápido, entra en su cuarto y abre el ropero para buscar algo limpio que ponerse ya que no puede ir a visitarlo con esas pintas, Midorima siente que un coro de ángeles empieza a cantar y una luz se enciende sobre su persona. Una camiseta azul marino. En su ropero. La saca. Está limpia, sí, pero es suya y no queda nada bien regalar algo usado ¿no? Pero a él no le importa porque sabe que a Kazunari eso lo haría más feliz. Da vuelta la casa entera en busca de una bolsa que combine con la camiseta y encuentra una. La suerte sigue estando de su lado. 

Próximo destino, la casa de Takao. Sale corriendo, no le importa no haberle avisado antes que lo iba a visitar, sabe que siempre Takao se encuentra en su casa. Llega más rápido de lo que pensaba y toca el timbre. Estaba impaciente, nervioso y no sabe si hizo bien en venir a visitarlo sin una llamada antes, y mucho menos con un regalo “usado”, pero no podía esperar. Cuando se disponía a irse la puerta se abre y aparece un Takao en pijama y con una vincha en el cabello.

-S-Shin-chan ¡qué sorpresa!

Kazunari abre la puerta en una muda invitación para que pase. Lo acompaña hasta la sala de estar en donde se sientan en el sofá.

-P-perdón por no avisar. Feliz cumpleaños, Takao

Midorima le tiende la bolsa y Takao abre los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba una visita de Shintaruo y mucho menos un regalo. Cuando abre la bolsa y ve la camiseta, lo mira un segundo a los ojos y sale corriendo a su cuarto, a probársela. Midorima no sabe qué hacer y sólo puede pensar en qué pasaría si a Takao no le gusta. 

-Me queda un poco grande, Shin- chan, pero me encanta ¡Muchas gracias!

Midorima se queda viendo a Takao y cómo la camiseta le queda por debajo de la cintura. Definitivamente él es mucho más grande. 

Y de repente siente los brazos de Kazunari alrededor de su cuello y lo único que puede hacer es devolverle el abrazo. Un cálido aroma le llega y cierra sus ojos para percibirlo mejor. Es una mezcla de su colonia con la de Takao y nunca creyó que un perfume pueda ser tan delicioso. Siente que el agarre se afloja y ve cómo Takao lo mira con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te queda un poco grande porque es mía

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Oha-Asa dijo que tu objeto de la suerte del día era una camiseta azul marino y la única que encontré es esa ¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta, Shin-chan. Es el mejor regalo

Shintarou ve que el rostro de Kazunari se acerca y lo único que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos, esperando el ansiado beso. Al principio es sólo un tímido roce de labios por lo que rodea la cintura de Takao para acercarlo más y profundizar el beso. Las manos de Kazunari juguetean con su cabello. En lo único que Midorima puede pensar es en la increíble sensación de los labios de Takao besando los suyos. Se separan en el momento justo y Takao ve cómo una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la comisura de los labios de Midorima.

-Feliz cumpleaños…Kazu-chan

Kazunari suelta una pequeña risita ante el apodo tan cariñoso de Midorima. Se acerca para reunir sus labios de nuevo. Definitivamente ese era el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido y está seguro de que no va a usar la camiseta sólo ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Qué emoción! Mi primer fic de este fandom y de esta pareja (que amo con todo mi corazón). Espero que les haya gustado y sería genial si me hacen saber lo que piensan con un review.


End file.
